In the field of furnishing equipment for aircraft and ships, particularly for merchant ships, there is a great need for structural elements such as bulkheads and elements of furniture made from fireproof materials which do not transmit flames and form a barrier to the propagation of heat, without giving off fumes or toxic vapours.
The materials usable for this purpose must answer very precise and often very strict requirements set out in the laws in force in various countries. In Italy, for example, these requirements are established by the regulations of the Italian Register of Shipping (RINA), prepared in accordance with international shipping-safety standards established by the SOLAS Convention 74(83).
In addition to satisfying this primary requirement, research has for some time been directed at finding materials which enable the manufacture of lightweight structural elements, including self-supporting elements, with little bulk and which are readily workable by a machine so as to be very versatile with regard to their use or applications.
It is known that until now this research has given results which are not fully acceptable since, in general, the materials proposed do not answer the primary requirements listed above.
The problem at the basis of the present invention is that of providing a fireproof panel suitable for the manufacture of partitions and furnishings for ships and aircraft which has all the properties specified above.